Love between two worlds
by Marimo Watson
Summary: Passado 2 anos desde que Jen foi para o mundo atras do portão, ela acaba encontrando Ed. Ficam morando na casa de um amigo, Alphonse Heiderich. Jen estava apenas tentando voltar para casa, quando uma coisa inesperada acontece. Ela acaba se apaixonando.
1. Chapter 1

**Love between two worlds**

**Capítulo 1 – I want to be with you**

Corri o máximo que pude. O trem estava quase partindo, mas consegui subir. Não podia perder esse outro trem se não estaria em apuros. Havia perdido o da semana passada, pois acordei muito tarde, e esse era o ultimo que do mês que iria para Munique, Alemanha. O vagão estava bem vazio, só havia um senhor adormecido, duas senhoras que conversavam calmamente e um garoto que estava com uma papelada cobrindo seu rosto. Sentei-me no meio do trem e comecei a distrair com minhas lembranças. Já havia passado dois anos que eu cheguei nesse mundo, e até agora nenhuma pista do Edward, só sei que ele se encontra em algum lugar da Europa. Não diria que a minha historia tem um final triste, pois ainda não esta terminada, mas posso contar o que aconteceu até agora.

Winry Rockbell é a minha irmã mais nova. Cresci com minha avó, minha irmã e meus pais, junto com nossos amigos Alphonse e Edward e Elric. Mas depois com a morte dos meus pais, só havia sobrado Winry e a vovó. Sai de casa quando tinha 10 anos, mas de vez enquanto voltava para visitá-los. Queria me tornar uma ótima alquimista, por isso sai cedo para treinar. Winry se tornou uma profissional em Automail. Al e Ed saíram de casa também, para recuperarem seus corpos de volta, depois de um acidente ocorrido durante uma transmutação humana, tentando ressuscitar sua mãe. Anos se passaram e eu encontrava os Elric de vez enquanto durante sua jornada. Foi então, depois que me tornei uma alquimista admirável, que me juntei as ultimas aventuras de Ed e Al. O ultimo dia que passei em meu mundo, foi deprimente. Ed foi morto por um Homúnculo, chamado Envy. Al deu sua alma para trazer Ed de volta. Eu fiquei desesperada só assistindo. Ed voltou, mas dessa vez Al quem foi. Mas mesmo assim Ed deu seu corpo para trazer o irmão de volta. Foi ai que eu me precipitei. Não queria perder nenhum dos dois. Corri atrás de Ed, e quando percebi estava atrás dele em frente a um grande portão. Ele se abriu e vi Envy entrando e logo depois Edward. Comecei a gritar desesperadamente, mas ele não me escutava. Senti meu corpo ser arrastado para trás, mas juntei minhas ultimas forças e corri atrás do Ed. Algumas coisas pretas me agarraram, e a ultima coisa que vi foi uma imagem aparecendo no fundo amarelo do portão. Quando abri os olhos, estava deitada em um parque, mas não em meu mundo, mas sim em um lugar chamado Amsterdã. Fui descobrindo o que havia acontecido comigo e onde estava. Me toquei que precisava encontrar o Ed. Eu havia ido para o mundo além do portão junto com ele. Vi que estava sozinha. Desde então, o venho procurando. Dessa vez, estava indo para Alemanha.

Não agüento mais essa solidão. Não conheço ninguém e confiar menos ainda. Quero ver um rosto conhecido, quero voltar pra casa. Comecei a chorar silenciosamente, quando ouvi uma voz conhecida dizer:

- Nós vamos nos encontrar novamente... Al!

Não podia acreditar. Era a voz que eu estou a dois anos procurando. Era a voz da pessoa que mais almejo ver. Edward Elric. Me virei para trás com desespero e disse:

-Ed!? Ed é você?

Ele levantou a cabeça, e vi seu rosto congelando.

-J... Jen? JEN? Mas... Mas como...?

-Edward! – Nem respondi suas perguntas, sai do meu lugar e me joguei nele. Era muita sorte eu encontrar ele no trem, e ainda por cima no mesmo vagão! E olha que eu não tenho essa sorte toda. Mas ele estava ali e era real. Não queria o soltar, estava quente e confortável. Senti-me protegida em seus braços, mas depois de um tempo tive que ceder. Ele precisava realmente de respostas e eu também.

- Por favor, Jen. Me explique como chegou aqui. – Disse Edward sério e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Fui pegar minhas coisas no assento que ocupava a um tempo atrás, e me sentei na sua frente. Respirei fundo e comecei a explicar nos mínimos detalhes de como fui parar nesse mundo até o momento em que o encontrei. Ele escutava serio e assntia de vez enquanto. Não me interrompeu nenhuma vez, e quando terminei de falar ele continuava a me olhar seriamente.

- Então você andou esse tempo todo me procurando?

- Foi. – Então Ed soltou um lindo sorriso. Um sorriso caloroso e que recebi de braços abertos. Estava precisando disso há muito tempo. – Bom. Durante esses dois anos você cresceu, bem, um pouquinho...

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO QUE É TÃO PEQUENO QUE PARECE MAIS UM ALFINETE?! – Comecei a rir. Esse era o Ed. O Ed que eu queria tanto ver. O meu Ed. Mas depois cai com uma cara triste. Ele percebeu.

- O que que houve?

- Eu quero voltar muito pra casa, e sei que é praticamente impossível, mas estar com uma pessoa conhecida ao meu lado, facilita muito as coisas. Principalmente sendo você. – Ele sorriu de novo. Estava claro que ele também estava muito feliz por eu estar ali.

- Você também não acredita como é bom em vê-la. Durante todo esse tempo, você sozinha. Que egoísmo o meu. Mas eu não sabia que tinha vindo junto comigo para cá. Senão também estaria a sua procura Jen. – Dei uma leve risada.

- Como assim egoísmo seu? Você não estava sozinho durante todo esse tempo, né? – Disse, já sabendo a resposta. Me levantei e sentei ao seu lado. Estava exausta, precisava realmente cochilar um pouco, e o trem só chegaria ao seu destino na manhã seguinte. E de qualquer jeito, não importava mais aonde iria. A única coisa que importava era que eu estava com o Ed.

- Não, eu não estive. Acabei fazendo amizade com um garoto que encontrei numa loja de fogos de artifícios. Mudei-me para a casa dele, e comecei a trabalhar junto com sua família. Eu estava justamente voltando para lá, depois de uma entrega que tive que fazer em outra cidade. Você pode vir junto comigo, e talvez possa até ficar lá comigo. Ah! Você não vai acreditar Jen, mas ele é... – Não terminei de escutar a frase, pois já havia adormecido.

A viagem foi confortável. Admito que dormi ela inteira, mas gostei. Quando acordei, já estava quase na hora do trem chegar. Ed havia adormecido também, mas como nosso destino já estava chegando, tive que o acordar. Acordou resmungando, como sempre. Abafei umas risadinhas e disse que já estávamos chegando. Nos arrumamos e ficamos sentados esperando a hora chegar. Foi quando percebi que tinha uma ultima pergunta para fazer, antes de sairmos do trem.

- Ed... – Comecei

- Hun? – Respondeu acordando de uma vegetação. (pra quem não sabe, ele estava meio que viajando nos seus pensamentos)

- Olha, eu queria perguntar isso antes de irmos para a casa do seu tal amigo. Acho que ouvi você dizer que estava trabalhando.

- Aham, estou sim, mas por quê?

- Não que isso seja ruim, mas queria saber. Você planeja ficar aqui para sempre ou voltar para nosso mundo? Porque, vi que você já esta meio que criando uma 'vida' aqui. Não estou reclamando, só quero saber. Porque a partir de agora, seus planos são meus também. – Vi que um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Que bom que tocou nesse assunto. Eu comecei a trabalhar, para poder me sustentar quando eu estiver aqui. Também, não posso morrer de fome e frio. Criei laços sim, porque ninguém pode viver sozinho, mesmo que seja por um curto período. Sei que você viveu sozinha, mas acredito que foi muito doloroso. – Assenti – E a resposta para a sua verdadeira pergunta. Nós vamos voltar para o nosso mundo. Ainda não sei como e nem quando. Mas pode anotar. Vamos voltar com certeza. – Seu sorriso brilhou mais do que nunca. Fiquei muito feliz ao ouvir isso. Eu queria mesmo voltar. Queria meu mundo de volta.

O trem apitou anunciando para sairmos. Peguei a minha mala e acompanhei Ed. Saímos da estação e começamos a andar pela cidade.

- Bom, a casa dos Heiderich não fica tão longe. Podemos ir a pé.

- As casa dos quem? – Perguntei.

- A do meu amigo, que comentei no trem. Nós vamos para lá.

- Tudo bem. – Sorri e segurei em seu braço. Ainda estava com a sensação que aquilo tudo era mentira. Que iria acordar e ele não estaria do meu lado, e eu ficaria sozinha novamente. Não. Aquilo não era um sonho. Era real. Mas mesmo assim não o queria soltar, só por precaução. A caminhada demorou uns 5 minutos. Estávamos andando devagar, porque eu queria observar a cidade. Era realmente bela.

A entrada da casa era simples, mas tinha seu charme. Ed foi na frente. Ele abriu ao porta e entrou, depois fez um gesto para acompanha-lo.

- Alphonse? Cheguei. – Disse tirando seu sapato. Alphonse? Eu fiquei me perguntando quem seria esse Alphonse. Não podia ser o Al. Porque obviamente ele ficou no outro mundo. Ah, mas não existe só um Alphonse, e o Ed teve a coincidência de o amigo dele ter o mesmo nome do irmão. Deer. Eu já havia tirado meus sapatos e deixado minha mala ao lado da porta, pois não sabia ainda se iria ficar la, quando ouvi alguém descendo as escadas.

- Edward. Que bom que você chegou. E como foi a... – Mas ele parou de falar quando me viu. E eu parei de respirar. COMO ASSIM? Ele ERA o Al. Não tinha como não ser. Era a cara dele. Definitivamente tinha que ser ele. – Viagem...

- Al... – Tentei dizer, mas Ed me deu uma cotovelada. Olhei para ele com uma cara incrédula. Como assim ele não tinha me contado que o Al estava com ele esse tempo todo.

- Ele não é o Al – Sussurrou.

- Mas... – E me deu outra cotovelada.

- Bom, Jen, esse é o Alphonse Heiderich – Disse destacando o Heiderich – Alphonse, essa é a Jeniffer Rockbell. – Foi quando percebi que seus olhos eram azuis, não cinzas como eram os do Al. Fiquei um tempo sem me mexer ou piscar, para processar a nova informação, e por algum motivo Alphonse também ficou parado.

- Er... Han... Prazer Alphonse. – Disse estendendo a mão. Ele apertou a mesma e sorriu.

- Prazer. – Depois de sorrisos e olhares envergonhados, fomos todos sentar no sofá. Alphonse foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio perturbador.

- Alguém vai querer alguma coisa para beber?

- Eu vou querer um chá. – Disse Ed

- Bom, se não for incômodo eu também queria um chá, por favor.

- Oh, não, não há problema nenhum. Vou preparar. – Alphonse se levantou, esbarrou na mesinha de centro e quase derrubou o jarro que estava no meio dela. – Desculpe.

Abafei umas risadinhas. Afinal, ele estava todo atrapalhado. Bom, mas isso não ia abafar a pergunta que eu queria fazer ao Ed.

- Edward Elric, você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Sussurrei.

- Bem, vou te explicar, cada pessoa que tem no nosso mundo, tem uma igualzinha aqui com o mesmo nome. Entendeu? Então, existe um Al lá e outro aqui. Eles são muitos parecidos e tem o mesmo nome.

- Então tem outro Ed aqui, e outra Jen?

- Bom, mais ou menos. Porque o outro Ed morreu.

- MORREU? Como assim?

- Ai.. Sabe quando eu... Sabe... Morri no nosso mundo? E depois o Al me trouxe de volta?

- Sei...

- Então, quando eu morri, eu vim para esse mundo. Mas só de alma. Eu entrei no corpo do Ed desse mundo. E quando Al me trouxe de volta, um zeppelin caiu em cima do Ed daqui. E ai, ele morreu. Resumindo. O Ed daqui, não tem mais. Mas a Jen daqui, ainda deve ter.

- Nossa.

- Nossa mesmo.

- É! Mas como, em mundo gigante como esse você foi ficar logo junto com o irmão gêmeo do Al. É muita coincidência.

- Eu sei. Acredite ou não, mas eu já encontrei vários rostos conhecidos por aqui. Mas não os verdadeiros, que nem o seu. Por isso que quando te vi subindo no trem nem liguei, pois sabia que você só era uma garota com o rosto igual ao... Bem... Ao seu. Não você de verdade sabe, mas outra pessoa igual a você.

- Ta eu entendi Ed. – Ri.

- Mas quando você disse meu nome, foi que eu fiquei assustado.

- Deve ter ficado mesmo. E ai, o que você vai dizer ao Alphonse? Quero dizer, sobre mim.

- Bem, não sei direito. Olha, ele esta vindo. Apenas confirme o que eu disser.

- Ta. – Alphonse vinha trazendo uma bandeja com três copos. Era nosso chá, obvio. Ele nos entregou e começamos a beber e conversar. Conversando tanto que nem percebemos o tempo passar.

Alphonse perguntou da onde eu era, e Ed respondeu que era uma amiga de muito tempo. Foi quando vi pela janela que já estava escuro.

- Ai não. – Disse me levantando assustada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Alphonse levantando também.

- Eu tenho que ir. Já está escuro, e ainda tenho que procurar um lugar para passar a noite. – E fui em direção da porta.

- Espera... Você pode ficar aqui se quiser Jen. Amigos do Edward são sempre bem-vindos. – Parei para poder pensar. Bem, mesmo não conhecendo – o direito, Alphonse parecia boa pessoa. E alias, ele era amigo de Ed. O que eu poderia perder?

- É Jen. Fica ai. – Sorriu Ed. Até ele estava pedindo para eu ficar.

- Bom, se não for incômodo... – Disse para ser educada, porque eu realmente queria ficar.

- Claro que não. Incômodo algum.

- Mas e seus pais?

- Meu pai esta sempre viajando e ocupado com o trabalho, e meus irmãos e primos tem outros casas, mas de vez enquanto ficam aqui. Então não há problema. – Resolvido. Iria me mudar para lá. Mal podia esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Months have passed, but for me it was just a day.**

Alphonse levou as minhas malas, para o quarto em qual eu iria ficar, depois de muita insistência da parte dele. Eu falava que não precisava levar as minhas malas, mas ele disse que fazia questão. Por fim tive que concordar, porque a casa era dele, e porque se não ele não iria parar de encher o saco. Me acomodei, e por ali fiquei. Nossa, que frase de efeito.

Eu era Jeniffer Rockbell. Nunca me achei tão baixa, mas era com certeza mais alta que Edward (Espero que ele não leia pensamentos. Pensando bem, se ele lesse, todos nesse mundo já teriam se reduzido a pó). Eu tinha cabelos castanhos avermelhados, minha família nunca entendeu direito o porquê. Todos eram loiros, e eu a única que não. Eles falavam que eu puxei mais o lado da Pinako. Meus olhos eram meio diferentes. O direito era verde e o esquerdo azul. Nunca fiquei me perguntando o porquê disso, mas sabia que as pessoas ficavam. E meus lábios eram rosados. Resumindo, eu era uma pessoa perfeitamente normal. Eu acho.

Os dias foram se passando, e eu ficava cada vez mais apegada por aquele mundo. Era a coisa que eu mais temia. Me apegar. Eu tentava resistir, mas havia algo em meu coração que impedia. Eu sabia que algum dia iria retornar para o meu verdadeiro mundo, disso não tinha duvida. Edward prometera para mim, e para ele mesmo. Eu tentava ser azeda, não conhecer nem me envolver com ninguém, só usar as regras da educação. Mas aquele mundo me recebia de braços abertos. Eu tentava escapar, mas ele sempre me puxava de volta. Sabia que um dia iria sofrer para deixá-lo**. **Era inevitável.

Estava calor aquele dia, então resolvi sair um pouco de casa. Edward já havia saído, dizendo que iria resolver alguns assuntos. Botei uma camiseta e uma calça. Estava pegando as chaves, sim eu tinha as chaves da casa, quando Alphonse apareceu.

- Vai sair?

- Aham. Está muito quente hoje, vou dar uma volta. Quer vir?

- Er... Não sei. Tenho bastante coisa pra fazer...

- Você anda trabalhando muito. Para um pouquinho para relaxar.

- Mas eu preciso ajudar meu pai, e...

- Ele vai ficar bem sem você por um dia. E também tem seus irmãos para ajudá-lo.

- Bom...

- Ah, vamos...

- Ta bom. Espera só um minuto que vou pegar meus sapatos.

- Claro.

Ele subiu correndo, e eu aproveitei para tomar uma água antes de sair. Logo quando saímos de casa o sol já nos esquentava. Iríamos até o parque, onde havia sombras frescas. Caminhamos em silencio. Mas com Alphonse o silencio não era aquele constrangedor, e sim confortável. Depois de alguns minutos já podíamos avistar o parque. Senti uma brisa refrescante bagunçando meus cabelos.

- O parque é realmente fresco. – Disse Alphonse sorrindo.

- É. Vamos nos sentar ali – Apontei para um banco embaixo de uma árvore. Outra brisa bagunçou nossos cabelos.

- Como você e o Edward se conheceram? – Essa pergunta repentina, havia me pego de surpresa. E agora? O que eu iria fazer? E se eu dissesse uma coisa, mas Ed já havia dito outra? Tinha que pensar rápido.

- Bom, nós... Er... Éramos... Meio que... Vizinhos! Isso, nós éramos vizinhos!

- Ah, claro. E vocês eram bem próximos?

- Bem... Éramos. Eu tenho uma irmã e Ed um irmão, então nós quatro brincávamos sempre juntos. – Boa Jen!

- Ah é? Vocês têm irmãos? E onde eles estão? – Droga Jen!

- Er... Eles saíram de casa também. Não sei onde eles estão agora.

- Entendo. Ed sempre brincava dizendo que o irmão dele era de outro mundo. Ele sempre me divertia com as suas historias.

- É? Hehe, legal. Ele é bem... Criativo, né?

- Ele é. – Bateu outra brisa refrescante. Paramos um pouco de conversar para relaxar com a brisa. O vento batia nos meus cabelos que voavam para todo lado. Eu havia fechado os olhos, mas abri ao escutar Alphonse tossindo. O olhei preocupada. Mas ele sorriu.

- O que houve?– Perguntei assustada.

- Nada. – Sorriu de novo. Ele tentou disfarçar que se divertia ver meus cabelos voarem.

- Jen... – Ele perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- Sim?

- Eu não... – Só que não deu tempo de ele continuar, porque Edward estava vindo para juntar-se a nós.

Sua cara estava terrível. Ele estava com aquele mau humor horrível. Nem eu e nem Alphonse tivemos coragem de perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

- Malditos cobradores. – Resmungou. Então era aquilo novamente. Edward havia resolvido comprar umas peças para seu braço mecânico numa lojinha desconhecida. Mas só porque ele pagou uma semana depois, os donos falavam que ele tinha que pagar juros. Mas Edward não concordava e se recusava a pagar. E então essa confusão estava até agora.

Edward nem perguntou por que estávamos ali. Depois de um tempo ele disse.

- Alphonse, eu preciso que você vá comigo na loja do , lembra?

- Ah, claro. Vamos então. – E os dois se levantaram – Espera Edward. E você vai fazer o que Jen?

- Bem, eu vou à biblioteca. – Sorri.

- Ah, obvio. Você esta sempre na biblioteca. O que faz por lá?

- Nada demais Alphonse. Eu fico pesquisando coisas. E também não vou ficar muito tempo lá não. Preciso ir trabalhar para a Dona Emma. – Disse enquanto levantava. A Dona Emma era uma senhora muito boa, e trabalhava numa floricultura. Mais por ela já estar muito velinha, não podia ficar muito tempo em pé, e nem fazer as entregas. Então eu trabalhava para ela. O salário não era muita coisa, mas era o suficiente para mim pagar o Alphonse.

- Jeniffer! Você ainda esta trabalhando lá? Eu já disse que não precisa me pagar. – Alphonse disse censurando-me.

- Deixa de bobagem. Eu moro na sua casa e quero lhe pagar pelas despesas. E o Ed também te paga trabalhando como motorista.

- Mas eu também disse pra ele que não precisava.

- Então eu acho que puxei isso dele. – Disse sorrindo enquanto virava e ia em direção à biblioteca.

- Vem logo Alphonse! – Gritou Ed já longe.

- Vocês dois. – Ele resmungou, e depois foi em direção aonde Edward estava. – Já estou indo!

E fui rindo sozinha e silenciosamente até chegar à biblioteca. Ela estava meio vazia, mas isso era bom.

- Bom dia Jen. – Disse a , a bibliotecária.

- Bom dia .

Fui à seção de sempre, e peguei o livro que havia escondido no dia anterior. Mas não precisava ter feito, porque ninguém ia ali nunca. 'Alquimia, ciência avançada' Era o título do livro.

Eu não havia mentido para o Alphonse, apenas omitido. Disse que estava fazendo pesquisas, e estou mesmo. Mas não disse que era sobre alquimia. Eu e Edward estávamos tentando voltar para o nosso mundo, como havia prometido. Ele viajava entre cidade a procura de pessoas, arquivos, alguma coisa que desse alguma pista. E eu passava o dia com a cara enfiada nos livros. Mesmo depois de meses nós não achamos nada. Mas nunca desistíamos. O que foi bom, porque aquele dia ia fazer toda a diferença.

Passei 2 horas na biblioteca e novamente não encontrei nada. Estava na hora de ir para a floricultura da Emma.

- Não vai levar nada hoje Jen? – Perguntou a .

- Hoje não. Tchau Maga.

O dia na floricultura tinha sido parado. Haviam aparecido cinco pessoas e só três compraram flores. Já estava escurecendo quando voltei para casa. Tirei os sapatos e estava indo para meu quarto. Mas na hora em que dei a curva para subir a escada, já havia alguém a descendo. Foi um lindo encontrão.

- Me desculpe – Disse caída no chão, antes de ver quem era.

- Tudo bem Jen. – Era Alphonse.

- Ah, é você. – E começamos a rir da nossa situção. Depois do nosso ataque de risos ele me deu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Vi o livro que ele estava carregando caído no chão e peguei.

- 'Cozinhando em casa'? Um livro de culinária? – Perguntei.

- Er... Bem... – Ele estava começando a corar. E muito. – Eu resolvi fazer uma coisa diferente para nós comermos hoje. Edward sempre fica reclamando que só compramos comida pronta.

- Umm, comidinha do Alphonse. – Brinquei. – Estou doida pra provar hein. Ele ficou mais corado ainda. Vi que Ervin Penfield era o nome do autor.

- Ervin Penfield? Eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar... – Disse meio que para mim mesma.

- Deve ter ouvido sim. Ele é famoso por ter sido um alquimista. Escreveu vários livros sobre alquimia. Mas ninguém sabe por que ele escreveu um único livro de culinária. Então me disseram que era muito bom, e resolvi pegar na biblioteca.

- Esse cara já morreu?

- Ninguém sabe. – Respondeu Alphonse fazendo ar de mistério. – Ele sumiu misteriosamente em pleno dia. Mas ninguém viu. Não se sabe mais nenhuma noticia dele.

- Nossa. Que emocionante e misterioso. Por isso que você sabe a historia desse cara – Ri.

- É. – Admitiu ele. – Bom, vou indo pra cozinha.

- Vai lá. – E continuei meu caminho ao quarto. Logo que cheguei, desabei na cama. Eu estava exausta. Fechei os olhos e tentei cochilar um pouco, mas não consegui. O nome Ervin Penfield ainda estalava em minha cabeça. Ervin Penfield, Ervin Penfield. Aonde eu havia escutado esse nome? E então deu um estalo em minha mente.

- Ervin Penfield! –Pulei da cama que nem um sapo.

- O único homem que havia passado pelo portão durante uma transmutação humana e voltado vivo! Mas é claro! Todo mundo em nosso mundo o conhece! – Berrei o texto decorado. Sabia que já tinha escutado esse nome. Tudo agora fazia sentido. Ouvi a porta da frente batendo, e depois a voz de Edward. Sai do quarto que nem uma maluca e praticamente me joguei da escada.

- EDWARD! EDWARD, CADE VOCÊ? – Berrei mais alto ainda.

- Jen? Pirou? – Ele estava na porta da cozinha.

- Não, mas você que vai pirar quando escutar o que eu tenho para dizer. – O arrastei escada a cima e praticamente o taquei dentro do meu quarto. Tranquei a porta. Mais ninguém podia escutar aquilo.

- Você quer me matar de vez Jen? – Gritou Ed.

- Não. Agora cala a boca e presta atenção. – Ele ia retrucar mais eu o cortei antes que o fizesse. – Quando eu voltei para casa hoje, acabei esbarrando com o Alphonse na escada.

- Po... Legal... – Disse Ed sem emoção.

- Shiu. E então o livro que ele estava carregando caiu no chão. Era um livro de culinária. Eu li o nome do autor, mas na hora não me veio na cabeça quem era. Agora, minha cabeça deu um estalo, e tudo fez sentido.

- Legal, agora me conta.

- O nome do autor era Ervin Penfield. – Disse com minha voz tremendo de emoção. Quando eu disse o nome dele, a cara de Edward não mudou. Precisou de uns 5 minutos até ele assimilar o nome á pessoa.

- NÃO ACREDITO! JEN! NÃO ACREDITO! – Ele berrou.

- Eu sei! Eu também não acreditei. Estava o tempo todo em baixo do nosso nariz!

- Como não pensei nisso antes! Tão óbvio! Tão ridículo! Temos que procurar todos os livros de alquimia que ele escreveu! – Disse Ed.

- Acho que não precisamos procurar nada.

- Você já esta com os livros?

- Não. Mas o Alphonse sim.

- O Alphonse?

- Aham. Eu não disse que o autor daquele livro de culinária era o Ervin Penfield?

- Mas... Ah!

- Sim meu caro. Como eles dizem "Alquimia nasceu da cozinha.". – Edward fez uma cara de iluminado. Era obvio demais. Ervin Penfield já havia morrido de velhice depois de uns meses quando ele retornou ao nosso mundo. Suas ultimas palavras foram 'Atravessei o Portão e voltei. Mas lá deixei um livro para os merecedores. Assim eles poderão retornar. Como eu.".

O único problema, é que não tínhamos todos os livros e dicionários necessários nesse mundo para decifrar o livro, mas íamos conseguir. Tinha certeza. Afinal eu tinha o gênio do Edward comigo. Descemos as escadas correndo e entramos na cozinha.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? Eu ouvi berros lá em cima – Disse Alphonse lavando as mãos.

- Não foi nada. Alphonse, você ainda esta usando o livro? – Perguntei.

- Na verdade, começar a usar agora. Vou fazer um assado. Porque? – Eu e Ed nos entreolhamos.

- Deixa. Mas quando você terminar de usar, me empresta?

- Claro Jen.

- Falou. – E fomos pra sala, deixando Alphonse com o seu assado.

Ed sentou no sofá. Estava com uma cara de satisfeito quando o olhei.

- Ta de bom humor, é? – Perguntei

- Claro. Você queria que eu estivesse de mau?

- Não. É só que é meio estranho.

- O que é estranho?

- Deixar esse lugar. Acho que quando voltarmos vamos sentir falta daqui.

- É claro que vamos. Mas sentimos agora mais falta do nosso mundo, não é? Eu gosto daqui, mas prefiro voltar. Voltar para todos que deixamos lá. – Sorriu Ed. E eu sorri também. Ele estava certo.

- É. Eu também... – Suspirei – Eu também.

Alphonse entrou na sala, e então o assunto sobre alquimia e outros mundos morreu.

- Cadê o seu assado? – Perguntou Ed.

- Ta assando. – Respondeu Alphonse ironicamente. Abafei umas risadas.

- Haha, hilário. – Disse Ed. Senti um aroma de assado vindo da cozinha. Pelo cheiro estava bom.

- Umm, o cheirinho esta bom em Alphonse. – Brinquei. Ficamos conversando por mais uns minutos, até o jantar ficar pronto. O pai e os irmãos de Alphonse apareceram para jantar. Foi uma noite muito divertida.


End file.
